


I’m So Proud of You

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Safewords, Summer Bingo, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony safe words out of a scene and Peter takes care of him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	I’m So Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: use of safe word

Tony was enjoying it, really. Until he wasn’t.

He doesn’t know what happened. Like a flipped switch, Peter’s hand on throat went from erotic and heavenly to scary and too much.

“R-red,” Tony whispers softly.

Peter hears it though, and immediately pulls away from Tony. His eyes are wide, lips parted in concern. “Are you okay?”

Tony nods once, before remembering the no lying rule. He shakes his head, rubbing at the now phantom handprint. “I’m sorry…”

Peter shakes his head, petting at Tony’s hair. “Nothing to apologize for, Tony. Do you need to be alone, or a bath?”

Tony shakes his head, hiding his face in Peter’s chest. “Just hold me, please.”

Peter does as he’s told, wrapping his arms around the older man and petting his hair. “I love you so much, Tones. So strong for me, so amazing and strong. You handle so much, I’m so proud of you.”

Tony slowly calms down with the hug and the sweet nothings whispered in his ear, drifting off to sleep feeling loved and safe.


End file.
